1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, a pattern position determining method, and an image forming system which reads a test pattern formed in a record medium and adjusts a timing of discharging droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming apparatus including a pattern forming section that forms on a water-repellent member, a reference pattern having plural independent liquid droplets and a pattern to be measured having plural independent liquid droplets ejected under an ejection condition different from that of the reference pattern so as to be arranged parallel to a scanning direction of a recording head, a scanning section composed of a light emitting section that emits light to the patterns and a light receiving section that receives regular reflection light from the patterns, and a correcting section that measures a distance between the patterns based on a scanned result of the scanning section and corrects liquid droplet ejection timing of the recording head based on the measured distance.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-229915